Forbidden wishes
by Author-of-awesomeness
Summary: So, this is my first story posted on here..please read it! This is simply the story of rose and Neville..once they admit their feelings, can they overcome the hurdles that stand in their way? Ages have been altered; Rose is 18, and Neville is 29. Please, read, rate and review it! Rated K for now, will be subject to change due to content in later scenes. Thankyou!
1. Chapter 1

Its not like i had always loved him.  
Infact, i hadnt even realised i did until about 30seconds before. Bad, huh? i guess i always liked to pretend he felt something for me. I played up to this, flirting with him constantly. I just never thought anything could happen.  
I mean, he was Proffesor Neville Longbottom, revered wizard of the Second Wizarding War. And me? Well, i was just Rose Weasley. Daughter of two of the Trio. Herbology was always my favourite lesson. I told myself it was the plants. Now im not so sure. I always studied extra hard,tried that bit more to impress him. I revelled in his attention, but i never really thought about why. Until that day... It was not uncommon for me to spend my free time with the plants. But normally i was on my own. That day, i was not. I could feel someone watching me, and tried to shrug it off. But the longer i tried, the worse it became. Finally, i turned, to see Proffesor Longbottom standing watching me. He had his arms crossed, and was leaning on a pillar. I could not decipher the look on his face. I loved the way he spoke, the pitch of his voice not too high to be girly, but not too low that it was out of place. So when he spoke now, i listenes intently, as i always did. If only i had known...


	2. Chapter 2

"Plants have always had a soothing effect on me," he told me. Well, i can tell you they weren't having that same effect on me then! In fact, my heart was beating faster, as if i was nervous. But i had shaken that thought off. Professor Longbottom was my favourite professor. There was no reason for me to be nervous. Yet that niggling feeling would not leave. So i ignored it. If i hadn't...who knew what would have happened?"Plants not mock or laugh as people do. They just sit and listen. I guess that is why i loved Herbology so much. I was always bullied when i was at school. I guess that's why i backed Harry all the way. He..he helped me. He stood up for what he believed in, and eventually, i did too. I can never repay Harry for what he did for me. Him, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny and so many others i to. I decided to teach because it means i am giving back to their children what they gave to me. It means the world for me to watch people learning from me. I would not give it up for anything"  
I had been so shocked by his words. I could not imagine him being bullied. He was gorgeous. He took charge, and had an air of authority that hung about him. He was deadly sexy, and he did not even realise it. I was so touched that he had chosen me to open up to. I didn't even realise that he was moving closer to me. I don't even think he did. His voice shook as he retold the events of his childhood, and when he ended with the Second Wizarding War, he had a single, delicate tear running down his face. Im still not sure why i did what i did. I keep telling myself it was a gesture of sympathy, that it was simply my reaction to seeing such a powerful, strong figure in tears. But now i wonder if it was something more. But one thing i know. I don't regret it one bit...

* * *

I forgot that he was my Professor. I forgot that i was his student. All that mattered to me was the man stood in front of me, crying. And i wanted it to stop. So i closed the gap between us, and took his hand in mine, stroking it gently,talking all the while in a soft, soothing voice. "you are one of the bravest, strongest, and best people i know. No one else could have done what you did. Those people who bullied you are idiots. But their actions made you who you are you are amazing. So never doubt yourself You are the best professor i have ever had. Mum and Dad talk about you all the time. They say about how brilliant you are. How you stood up to them and Harry in your first year. How you stood up to the Carrow scum when they came to Hogwarts. How you killed His snake. You are incredible, Professor. Never forget that. Not even for a second."He gazed at me with those amazing eyes while i talked. I think it was then that i knew. But even then, i wouldn't admit carried on watching me for a few moments. I refused to flinch or look away from his stare, so, for those moments, we were gazing into each others eyes. He could have stopped me at any time. He could have walked away, looked away, or even cleared his throat and broken the trance we were in. And i took strength from him not doing any of these things.I think that's why i did what i did. I just couldn't help myself..I reached up and wiped the tears from his gorgeous features, looking into his eyes all the while. He could have stopped it. But he didn't. He just sat there, gazing at me. He took hold of my hand, which had moved to trace his jawline without me even telling it to. He brought it up to his lips, still gazing at me. Ever so gently, he brushed those delicate lips along my hand, causing a shiver to run down my spine.I was stupid. Warning bells were sounding in my head, but i ignored them. He had me hooked. And i wanted more. Some small, sane part of me was screaming, desperate for my attention. This was my Proffesor. This wasn't allowed. I could have stopped it. But i didn't. I just sat there and gazed into his eyes. I was lost,and i never wanted to be found.

**Author's note:**

****Thankyou for reading it! What do you think of it so far? Do you like it?:)


End file.
